


Epílogo

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sad, Sleepy Boys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: De cómo Suga se enamora de Daichi. Y se aman. Y trabajan en salud. Y su historia finaliza.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw6i1SAHetc

Llevaban días fantaseando acerca del futuro. Cualquier adulto amargado les habría dicho que no valía la pena hacer planes a tan largo plazo, y no precisamente porque Suga se hallara enfermo; sino porque la relación podía fallar; porque alguno podía aburrirse y no querer saber más del otro, podía aparecer una chica que les aguara los planes. Siempre dicen, el amor dura solo un momento; pero ellos habían prometido que ese corto período de tiempo sería para siempre.

Tenían claro que eran una pareja poco convencional, en muchísimos aspectos distintos. Pero no les importaba. Lo sabían sus padres, los doctores, sus amigos más cercanos, e incluso el resto del plantel de enfermeros; nadie nunca hizo un comentario negativo; ambos eran tan queridos por todos que nadie podía juzgarlos por una cualidad tan superficial como ser homosexuales. Al contrario. El doctor Ukai el mismo día que se enteró se autoproclamó padrino de bodas; y la madre de Daichi comenzó a charlar frenéticamente acerca de las flores que querían para la ceremonia.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que todo estuviera adornado con flores blancas. Simbolizan un amor puro, y supongo que ambos vestirán trajes de ese color —sentenciaba la madre del moreno, acariciando con suavidad la mano de Suga entre sus dedos.

—Aún no le pido matrimonio a Suga mamá. Cálmense un poco por favor. Además, conociendo como es Suga; querrá usar una corbata amarillo fosforito para llamar la atención lo máximo posible durante la recepción. —Daichi se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo la sonrisa que se asomaba entre sus labios al imaginar a Suga usando el color brillante en conjunto con el traje impoluto y radiante.

—Te equivocas mi querido Daichi. Quiero usar pajarita, y la quiero estampada. Con camarones.

Daichi no fue capaz de mantener su semblante serio; y se echó a reír explosivamente ante la propuesta ridícula de Suga. Su madre lo miraba desaprobatoriamente mientras él se enjugaba una lágrima. Daichi le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, con lo que la señora Sawamura sonrió ligeramente.

—Oye, no te rías, esto es serio. También quiero que utilices una liga en alguno de tus maravillosos muslos. Y quiero quitártela. _Con-los-dientes._

Eso último lo susurró en una voz solamente audible para Daichi. El moreno negó con la cabeza, sonriéndose aún más; y el pinchazo de calor en el vientre bajo fue inevitable. Imaginarse así con Suga; sobre una cama cubierta de terciopelo rojo en lugar de las sábanas color crema del hospital. Casi era capaz de sentir la textura de sus dientes rozando suave la piel sensible en la parte interna de su pierna bien torneada.

Cuando miró de vuelta a Suga, el chico lo miraba de reojo; incómodo y con los pómulos teñidos en carmín claro. Siempre peleaban por quién era el de mente más sucia, mientras se echaban la culpa mutuamente. A pesar de eso, ambos eran sumamente inocentes. Les costó dos días volver a hacer contacto visual luego de que estuvieran a punto de besarse por accidente un día que salieron a pasear por el jardín del hospital.

Suga era muy receloso con respecto a sus labios. Daichi había intentado en incontables ocasiones, tratar de robarle un beso; pero el chico de cabello grisáceo no se lo permitía. Siempre escondía el rostro, y Daichi se quedaba con los labios estirados en una mueca graciosa. El moreno sabía que lo hacía para distender el ambiente, y para causarle gracia; pero había razones más allá de una simple broma por las cuales Suga no se dejaba besar.

Estaba demacrado, debía admitirlo con sinceridad. Su piel tomaba un aspecto más pálido conforme avanzaba la terapia; las venas verdosas se coloreaban sobre sus párpados y en el dorso de sus manos con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, la mirada ojerosa, y ya no quedaban mechones plateados que acariciar. Aun así, su vitalidad era la de siempre. Su sonrisa brillante no se borraba con nada, y su lucha personal era motivo de admiración entre el resto de pacientes. A Daichi nunca nadie le había parecido tan hermoso en toda su vida; por eso no le importaba la piel reseca, ni los labios escamosos. Pero a Suga sí.

—A veces me miro al espejo, y veo solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. No quiero que pruebes el sabor amargo de mi boca pastosa Dai, ni la textura mucre de las píldoras que debo tomar.

—Tu boca sabe a caramelo, o a miel. Estoy seguro. —le reclamaba el enfermero; con la mirada fija en los labios blanquecinos de tanta sequedad—. Suga, yo puedo ver un montón de luz en ti.

Cada vez que Daichi decía cosas tan profundas, a Koushi lo inundaban unas ganas inmensas de llorar. A veces se contenía, y otras no. Casi siempre terminaba llorando en su pecho, mientras le contaba las pesadillas que solía tener, y que todo le asustaba demasiado. Daichi no entendía, (y jamás lo haría) cómo hacía para no echarse a llorar con él. Creía que era pura fuerza de voluntad lo que lo mantenía a flote, pero cada vez que Suga derramaba lágrimas; una profunda paz inundaba todo su pecho. Sabía que el peliplateado debía depurar su alma en cierta forma, y que luego del llanto ya sería capaz de sentirse mejor. El cariño incondicional del azabache era la medicina que mejor le sentaba a Suga, él lo creía, y todo el resto de personal estaba seguro de que así era.

—Lamento terminar llorando siempre contigo, Dai. Pero necesito llorar con alguien —ahí su voz se quebraba, y sus lágrimas afloraban una vez más; lloraba, lloraba, y lloraba. Daichi le acariciaba las manos y le daba besos suaves en las mejillas. Y el llanto de Suga remitía; su respiración se calmaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho para dormir—. No quiero llorar frente a mis padres, porque sé que no lo soportarían. Pero tú eres fuerte Dai, y sé que pase lo que pase serás capaz de salir adelante.

Daichi solo podía mirarlo con ojos condescendientes. No era capaz de concebir en su mente la idea de perderlo, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no imaginaba una vida sin él. No podía y no quería imaginar un futuro en el que no pudiera despertar a su lado cada mañana. No quería dejar de mirar nunca sus ojos color ámbar; ni su sonrisa deslumbrante.

Últimamente, había momentos más felices que tristes. Suga comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente; las quimioterapias ya no le afectaban tanto, e incluso habían disminuido las dosis. Su piel lentamente comenzaba a tomar un color más brillante; una palidez más destellante, no tan opaca como antes. Había incluso engordado, y era capaz de ir a la universidad, a intentar recuperar algunas clases perdidas.

A pesar de todo, había un sentimiento compartido silencioso, que ambos conocían y no eran capaces de expresar con palabras. Ninguno de los dos quería ilusionarse con proyecciones más positivas, así que se mantenían cautelosos la mayoría del tiempo. No era que fueran pesimistas; pero ambos querían estar listos para lo peor. Si debían correr al hospital por cualquier urgencia, estarían preparados, ante todo.

Las primeras semanas luego del alta de Suga habían transcurrido bien. Debía seguir asistiendo a las quimioterapias y radioterapias, lo que le provocaba ligeros mareos y dolores de cabeza. Una tarde de sábado, luego de una sesión de medicación particularmente agotadora, Suga y Daichi se reunieron para almorzar. El peliplatino fue capaz de comer apenas un onigiri, y Daichi se encontraba sumamente preocupado por él.

—Amor, ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Suga sonreía con tranquilidad, negando suavemente con la cabeza. —Podrías darme algo para el dolor. Pero estoy harto de los analgésicos. A este paso, no será la leucemia lo que me mate; será el citocromo cansado de mi hígado, incapaz de metabolizar bien el cóctel de medicamentos que me administran cada día.

Daichi sonrió con seriedad, negando con la cabeza. Solo él podía hacer bromas tan graves y nerds a la vez. —¿Homeopatía?

—Un placebo más potente sería un beso tuyo.

Daichi se sonrojó. Y se quedó inmóvil sentado frente a la mesita pequeña del departamento de Suga. El peliplateado comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago que llegaba a doler por las contracciones que la risa provocaba. Daichi pensaba en que amaba esa característica suya; la de reír con ojos chinitos. Porque era una risa sincera y clara, y el sonido inigualable le recordaba que todo estaría bien si Suga se mantenía con una sonrisa constante en el rostro.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus pestañas pálidas, y cuando abrió su ojo derecho para inspeccionar la reacción de Daichi, paró en seco. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el aliento cálido del moreno chocar contra sus labios; y luego la suavidad.

Y el cosquilleo en el abdomen.

Y millones de mariposas saliendo de sus capullos en el interior de su estómago; un montón de flores de cerezo abriéndose por su alrededor.

Ahí estaba su primavera, en los labios de Daichi.

Ahí estaba también su verano, con la calidez que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Estaba su invierno lluvioso.

Y el otoño crujiente y anaranjado.

En los labios de Daichi estaba su vida entera, y él no entendía por qué se había demorado tanto en besarlo; por qué se había negado su sabor dulce por tanto tiempo. Era puro masoquismo, porque si tenía los días contados, debía por todos los medios aprovechar cada segundo que pasara con Daichi. No había nada que perder si él estaba a su lado.

—Daichi...

—Mh. Dime —no se podía decir con claridad quién de los dos estaba más embobado, si Daichi o él. Probablemente Daichi, porque apenas era capaz de abrir los ojos y borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

—Quiero... que me toques. —Suga le rehuía la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Estaba completamente sonrojado, y hablaba en voz bajita—. Leí una vez que los orgasmos ayudaban a quitar los dolores. Y, yo nunca...

Daichi lo miraba ahora sí, con los ojos abiertos como platos. A él también se le habían subido los colores, e instintivamente, se alejó de él cuando Suga comenzó a hablar.

—¡Pero no te alejes! —se quejó Koushi sonriendo. Ahora si podía mirarlo a los ojos, aunque la sangre en su rostro tiñera con más fuerza la piel nívea—. Nunca he tenido un orgasmo, porque... ¡No sé! Siento que no sabría... ¿provocarlo?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí podría hacerlo?

—Por Dios Daichi. Eres como el mejor sex symbol de todo el hospital, con tus brazos fuertes, y tus piernas torneadas, y tu espalda ancha, _tan grueso._

Daichi dio un respingo. No sabía a qué se refería Suga, y de pronto todas sus inseguridades se agolparon en su mente. —¿Estoy gordo?

—¡¿Qué?! No. No, nunca Dai. Eres absolutamente perfecto.

Daichi no pudo contener las ganas de besarlo; tampoco es que haya intentado mucho no hacerlo. Un poco más rudo que antes, dejándolo sin aire, jadeando de gusto.

—Más Daichi.

Era cierto lo que pensaba. Realmente su boca sabía a caramelo. Era capaz de subirle el azúcar a las nubes con su dulzura innata. Era una especie de ángel con almíbar en lugar de sangre; con una sonrisa que supuraba dopamina y lo embotaba, lo ponía mal y le hacía perder la noción de la realidad.

Porque lo hacía infinitamente feliz.

—¿Por qué nunca has tenido un orgasmo?

—Prométeme que no te vas a reír. —le espetó Suga con seriedad sincera. Daichi asintió con suavidad, sonriendo mientras el peliplatino tomaba aire para hablar con solemnidad—. Quería llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Daichi reprimió una carcajada, que fue aplacada por un golpe en las costillas por parte de Koushi.

—¡Dijiste que no te reirías! Maldito enfermero sexy que me hace desistir de mis convicciones.

—Auch —se quejó el moreno riendo—. Aún soy inocente. Podemos parar si quieres.

—No. No quiero parar.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Daichi, sinceramente interesado en su cambio de opinión.

—Me prometí aprovechar cada minuto de mi vida. Y estoy seguro de que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

La mirada color caramelo era tan intensa que Daichi sentía como quemaba sobre sus propios ojos achocolatados. Y lo besó nuevamente, con suavidad; comenzando a palpar debajo de la ropa con manos tímidas y cálidas.

—Es un honor. Que seas el primero.

—Es un privilegio que me hayas permitido nada más quererte. Estoy en la cúspide de la satisfacción ahora.

Daichi sintió como Suga volvía a besarlo. Y como su sonrisa se agigantaba contra sus labios. Podía sentir como el beso se iba tornando profundo y deseoso; y Suga no lo hacía _nada mal_ para no haber besado nunca a nadie.

Sus manos torpes desabrochaban el cierre del pantalón con lentitud. Suga le quitó la camiseta, y pudo por fin apreciar el cuerpo fuerte y moreno de su novio. Daichi era extremadamente cuidadoso. Sabía que Suga aún no estaba fuerte del todo, así que comenzó a acariciar la virilidad ajena con parsimonia y cuidado. Koushi soltó un suspiro, y se dejó hacer en manos del chico frente a sí. El moreno acariciaba y besaba toda zona de piel visible en el cuerpo ajeno. A Koushi ya se le dificultaba respirar, y el sonrojo altivo en sus pómulos marcaba señales de precaución.

—Suga. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estupendamente —le guiño un ojo, acompañado por una mueca de incomodidad—. Puedo soportarlo.

—Probaremos. Esto será solo para ti. —le habló Daichi muy serio. No quería forzarlo a nada, y no podría soportar la culpa si algo le pasaba al peliplatino. —¿Está bien?

—Pero tú...

—Hay formas sutiles de hacerlo.

Suga suspiró pesado y sonrió con calidez. Cerró los ojos cuando vio a Daichi agacharse sobre él, y gimió bajito cuando pudo percibir la humedad alrededor de su intimidad.

—Daichi

Luego las sensaciones se volvieron confusas. Solo sentía la anticipación bullir en la parte más baja de su abdomen gracias a las manos expertas de Daichi. Ambas virilidades eran estimuladas a un vaivén coordinado y suave. Suga solo podía suspirar, y aferrarse a los hombros contrarios. Y repetir sutil el nombre de su novio cuando ya había acabado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de pura excitación. Y sonreía enorme para el chico moreno frente a sí.

—¿Hicimos el amor, Daichi?

Daichi lo besó una vez más antes de soltar una de las locuras más grandes que había dicho en su vida.

—Para que no te sientas culpable por no haber llegado virgen al matrimonio, supongo que tendremos que casarnos pronto.

Suga abrió mucho los ojos. Y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y se enfocaba en su corazón. Y por un momento casi se desmaya, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para preguntar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Suga boqueaba y golpeaba a Daichi en las costillas. Y Daichi solo se reía e intentaba detenerlo porque ya le dolía la musculatura de tantos puñetazos que estaba recibiendo.

—¡No me puedes preguntar algo así en un momento como este! No puedes. Daichi Sawamura. —Suga se hizo un ovillo y se acomodó sobre su pecho intentando contener las lágrimas—. Sí Daichi. Me quiero casar contigo.

Daichi lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró de alivio, sonriente.

—Hicimos el amor, Koushi.

Planearon la boda en tiempo récord. Sabían que no había tiempo que perder, nunca; así que se dieron ocho semanas de preparativos. Ocho semanas en las que ambos aprendieron el significado de muchísimas cosas.

Ocho semanas en las que tuvieron que regresar al hospital, porque Suga había recaído. Pero no se iban a rendir. Nunca. Porque los trajes ya estaban escogidos, y los anillos de pedida calzados. Ya sabían las flores de decoración, y Ukai ya estaba declarado padrino de bodas.

No podían desistir de nada. Porque aunque no lo hubieran hecho explícito aún, ambos sabían que estaban unidos más allá de un papeleo y alianzas de oro.

Ocho semanas que prepararon a Daichi para una eternidad.

_Daichi:_

_Espero que nunca tengas que leer mi letra borrosa en esquelas amarillas. Rezo cada día para que nunca seas abordado por Ukai en los pasillos del hospital, y tenga que entregarte un sobre medio arrugado; sin remitente y manchado con lágrimas._

_Pero no puedo quedarme sin despedirme, aunque sea hipotéticamente y por medio de un papel._

_A lo largo de mi vida, la muerte siempre ha sido un tema recurrente. Creo que las razones son bastante obvias. No era un tema que me obsesionara particularmente; era solo la necesidad de hallarle un sentido, tanto al comienzo de la existencia como al final de esta. Quería saber cuál era mi objetivo estando acá, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que mi nacimiento no había sido pura casualidad._

_Está comprobado que el simple hecho de nacer es un milagro. De entre mil millones de posibilidades, tu vida fue escogida por algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento para que se llevara a cabo en este mundo. Al igual que la existencia, hay un montón de otros milagros cotidianos de los que no nos enteramos Daichi. A mí me costó un montón entenderlo, y soy feliz por haber podido descubrir en mínima parte el sentido que tenía estar acá._

_El tema de la muerte comenzó por inercia a surgir entre mis pensamientos. Al principio me inundaba de terror pensando en lo terrible que podía ser. Era un pensamiento egoísta y sin fundamentación alguna. ¿Qué importaba no existir más de improvisto? Lo más cercano a la muerte que estuve fueron las veces que caí en coma; cuando estuve en un limbo entre volver y no hacerlo. Hay personas que tienen experiencias extraordinarias estando en ese estado; para mí fue simplemente como si alguien hubiese apagado todo mi sistema de repente, sin dolor ni previo aviso, y sin ninguna segunda connotación._

_Despertaba cada vez sintiendo el pitido incesante de mi ritmo cardíaco, junto con los ruidos mecánicos de las máquinas de oxígeno y los monitores de signos vitales. Despertaba tan cansado que muchas veces preguntaba las razones por las que no me desconectaban de una vez._

_No tenía interés alguno en continuar con un sufrimiento que parecía no acabar. Y Dai, cuando tú sufres, ese sufrimiento se expande, y hiere a personas que no quieres herir._

_Estaba decepcionado de todo. No entendía por qué me había tocado vivir una vida tan miserable. No entendía qué clase de cosa terrible había hecho para merecer un castigo así._

_Por esto, me seguía comiendo la cabeza incansablemente. Pensando, pensando y pensando. Y todo lo que uno busca Dai, está dentro, ahí, muy hondo en tu pecho. Todo cuanto buscas está dentro de ti, recuérdalo siempre._

_Y comencé a encontrar un sentido al dolor que me aquejaba todas las mañanas. Comencé a valorar la sonrisa de mi madre; y lo bonito que se veía el jardín en primavera. Comenzaron a gustarme los libros, y la música comenzó a emocionarme con acordes gentiles y suaves. Me fui enamorando de una vida que no había sabido vivir bien. Porque había descubierto dos opciones dentro de un universo de posibilidades: podías vivir sin hacer nada memorable. Podías echarte a morir cada vez que las cosas se tornaban malas; quedarte acostado durante esas veces que la vida te golpea tan fuerte que te tira al piso y te sientes incapaz de levantarte. Porque estás solo, y crees que nadie te va a ayudar._

_Pero siempre va a haber alguien que te quiera, aunque sea en mínima medida; alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudar sin esperar una recompensa a cambio. Alguien como tú, Dai._

_Y la otra posibilidad es vivir. Y aprovechar el tiempo, porque es escaso. Y hacer que todo valga la pena; que puedas enorgullecer a tus padres y dibujar sonrisas en el rostro de los niños. Tenía un miedo horrible a enamorarme, porque sabía que iba a causar sufrimiento si me iba. Y no quería que alguien llorara por mí, de verdad, lo detestaba tan solo mirando a mis padres y mis amigos. Pero lamentablemente, contigo fue inevitable Daichi._

_Supongo que tomaste uno de los mayores riesgos que pueden tomarse en la vida. Quererme. Y no sabes todo lo que tengo que agradecerte por hacerlo. Porque no merecía a alguien tan brillante como tú en mi vida, tan bondadoso y extremadamente bello, como tú lo eres. Espero de todo corazón que el arriesgarse haya valido la pena. Espero que ojalá hayas sido muy feliz a mi lado. Que hayas conocido lo que era un amor incondicional y sin barreras; que realmente te hayas sentido amado por mí. Espero haberlo expresado bien, porque de verdad que te amo mucho Dai._

_No quiero flores en mi funeral. Quiero que las flores sean sinónimo de amor y no de consuelo por un suceso inevitable. Te pediría que no lloraras, pero es mucho. Solo te pido que pienses que fui feliz; porque de verdad que lo fui gracias a ti._

_Gracias a ti fui tantas cosas Dai. Gracias a ti estuve completo por fin, después de haber pasado la desesperanza más absoluta. Cuando llegaste a mi vida, supe que estaba en mi hogar._

_Gracias por amarme, por haberme hecho el amor. Gracias por haberme cuidado y querido incluso cuando era inaguantable._

_Gracias por haberme permitido compartir tu vida conmigo. Y disculpa las lágrimas que borraron algunas de las letras._

_Te amo Daichi. Quiero que seas feliz. Que tu amor no se desperdicie, y que puedas entregárselo a alguien más; de la misma forma en que lo hiciste conmigo._

_Y el dolor solo es un momento._

_Sugawara Koushi_

Daichi sabía que el dolor era solo un momento. Pero como el momento estaba enlazado a su amor que duraba para siempre, suponía que el dolor iba a estar ahí hasta que muriera.

Con el traje de bodas puesto, llevando un listón negro en el brazo, en lugar de la liga que quería Suga puesta en su muslo; y frente al altar, Daichi fue ahí recién capaz de llorar. Porque las semanas lo habían preparado para un final sin Suga; en lugar de una eternidad junto a él.

Las lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por su rostro. No había expresión alguna de tristeza; aunque el dolor en su pecho le desgarrara la musculatura, y la angustia lo ahogara sutilmente.

Sentía como la memoria de Koushi se iba desvaneciendo lentamente de sus pensamientos. Evocaba su sonrisa incansablemente; y se repetía todas clase de frases incoherentes en el timbre de su voz. Se iba a desvanecer con el tiempo. Y no quería.

No quería vivir una vida sin Suga.

Ya no quería que un momento representara a la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No me odien pls, los recompensaré, I promise sjhksdf <3  
> Cuando escribí esto, no tenía idea de leucemias, ahora que ya lo estudié y pasé las asignaturas debo decir que lo hice bien. B)
> 
> -C


End file.
